


You're Tape And I'm Glue, But Baby I Still Love You

by ana_jayrand



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kyoutani is lovesick, M/M, Pre Relationship, Short One Shot, Yahaba is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ana_jayrand/pseuds/ana_jayrand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were a few things that Kyoutani was certain of: the sky was blue, the grass was green, and he was indisputably in love with teammate and friend, Yahaba Shigeru.</p>
<p>Or, Kyoutani gets very distracted during practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Tape And I'm Glue, But Baby I Still Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic and of course I had to write about my favorite rare pair. Love to hear what you think!

There were a few things that Kyoutani was certain of: the sky was blue, the grass was green, and he was indisputably in love with teammate and friend, Yahaba Shigeru.

He doesn’t remember the exact moment he realized it. He just knew that it was like breathing, something he had unconsciously done ever since he had been pulled into Yahaba’s orbit, something that he was only painfully made aware of when his mind stopped to think about the actions of his body.

Theirs was never an easy friendship, like Iwazumi and Oikawa or Yahaba and Watari. Kyoutani had to work for his trust after ditching the team last year. And yet, Yahaba was the first person to treat him like a partner, something more than just an experimental project, a last ditch effort to beat Karasuno. No, to Yahaba, Kyoutani was the person who left their patchwork family and that anger made him realize that he never wanted to lose that place of belonging again.

Yahaba’s face a mere few inches away from his brought Kyoutani back to reality. He jumped back and used his right hand to cover his emerging blush as he answered gruffly, “What are you looking at?”

“Oh, just the nerve of some people to be day dreaming during practice.” A smirk and mischievous sparkling caramel eyes gave away the playfulness in his otherwise serious tone and earned him a few snickers from the team. Kyoutani simply turned his face to avoid staring at Yahaba’s delicate features and grunted in reply. He finished his stretches and got a volleyball to begin practicing his receives, occasionally stealing glances at Yahaba’s lithe form as he continued stretching. The way those shorts hugged his thighs were criminal. Kyoutani thanked the stars that they played volleyball instead of golf or something. Mid-stretch Yahaba caught Kyoutani staring at him. He locked eyes with him and Kyoutani was sure Yahaba could bare open his soul at that very moment.

He felt his mouth go dry and his knees weaken. Why was his body betraying him like this? Quickly avoiding Yahaba’s gaze, he stormed over to the bench and angrily took a chug of his water bottle. From the corner of his eye, he could see Yahaba’s figure making his way towards him.

“Can I get that?”

Kyoutani’s heart started beating a mile a minute as he looked from Yahaba’s lips to his own water bottle. “W-Wh-What?!?” he sputtered as he choked on the water, heat rising to his cheeks. 

Yahaba raised an eyebrow as he pointed to the volleyball still in his hand. He let out a giggle, an honest-to-god giggle, as Kyoutani sheepishly handed over the ball.

Yup, Kyoutani was fucked. Definitely fucked.


End file.
